1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mast supporting structure for use in an inflatable dinghy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable dinghies are well known and widely used as recreational vehicles and as tenders for yachts. Such dinghies are conventionally propelled by oars or by an outboard motor. It is known to provide a sailing rig for inflatable dinghies, however, such rigs have not been satisfactory. It has been difficult to provide rigging which is sufficiently stiff to allow the dinghy to sail efficiently. It has also been conventional to provide stays between the mast and the dinghy which are connected, at one end, to the fabric of the dinghy; there has been a tendency for the points of attachment to represent a weakness in the structure. The points of attachment have either torn away from the fabric of the dinghy or have caused a tearing of the dinghy fabric itself. The present invention provides a novel mast support structure for use in an inflatable dinghy which may be made substantially free from the foregoing defects.
Typical prior art sailing rigs for inflatable craft are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,082,049 PA1 4,249,276 PA1 4,149,481 PA1 4,249,276, and PA1 3,682,123.